


a glide in your step by Yuu_chi [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of a glide in your step by Yuu_chi read by Rhea314Summary: Ah, Yuuri thinks as his skates touch down on the ice, and even as Yuuko watches him it’s the weight of Viktor’s eyes he feels on his shoulder blades, I’m not ready to let this go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a glide in your step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317171) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



**Title** : a glide in your step  
 **Author** : Yuu_chi  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Ah, Yuuri thinks as his skates touch down on the ice, and even as Yuuko watches him it’s the weight of Viktor’s eyes he feels on his shoulder blades, I’m not ready to let this go.  
tags: light angst, get together, insecurity, happy ending, slow burn  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8317171)  
**Length** 01:06:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/a%20glide%20in%20your%20step%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)


End file.
